One Night
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: NOT a love story!Read this in the middle of the night!Very sucky!A ghost hunted Kyo after he forgot to close a DVD he was watching...Okay,sucky summary!Just read.Very short. ONESHOT


**Note:** This is a ghost story (duh). My first time doing such a thing other than lovey dovey and perverted stuff… Hope you guys like it! This takes place… somewhere… at some time… Use your imagination. The main character here is Kyo, of course. _Really_ out of character.

**Disclaimer:** Hum… I don't own Furuba? –thinks- Yea… I don't own Furuba! OMG!

It was a dark stormy night when I woke up. The crack of a thunder disturbed my sleep. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to just get up.

I went down to get a late night snack bringing with me a DVD I bought the day before. It was dark in the kitchen even when I switched on the lights. Cockroaches scattered on the kitchen floor trying it hide. For years we had tried to get rid of these filthy insects but with no success.

After making myself something to eat, I went to the living room and took the DVD out. It was a horror movie named 'Dark Water'. I put the disc into the DVD player and sat down.

The movie started with a creepy song and suddenly a woman screamed. Goosebumps began to move from my neck to the rest of my body.

The thing that was chasing the woman could be seen clearly. Then the movie stopped. It was strange though because the picture showed the thing's face more clearly then before.

I pressed the stop button but nothing happened. The remote must be broken. I went to the DVD player and pressed the stop button, but still nothing happened. As I turned to see the thing's face, it blinked. I was not tired but I was seeing things. I flipped the switch to the TV and turned off the lights.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow," I said to myself.

As I walked up the stairs, a shadow ran across the wall. I must be sick, because my body was getting warmer. I ignored it and walked up to my room.

I went to my bed and closed my eyes. I could feel someone or something in my room, there with me. I opened my eyes and scanned the whole place.

I had quite a messy room with all the books piled up on one table.

As I turned towards the many large mirrors on the dresser, I saw something behind me. There was nothing there when I turned around, but the mirror shows that something was behind me.

I went nearer to the mirror for inspection. I could see the thing clearly and instantly knew that it was the thing from my DVD. Then I remembered that I hadn't turned off the DVD and taken out the disc because it got stuck.

The thing blinked just the way it did on TV. My heart beat faster. I looked at it and turned around but saw nothing. I thought that it was my imagination.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. It was the coldest water that I used to wake myself up so that I could stop imagining things.

I looked up to the bathroom mirror and froze.

Outside, the thunder cracked loudly, and the lights in the bathroom flickered on and off. It was there. That thing I thought I imagined was there behind me.

I turned around, expecting it to not be there, but there it was. I stopped breathing and just stared at it. It inched closer, its cold red eyes boring into me, and then…

Then I heard someone said _'CUT!'_ I screamed out and told Momiji, who was acting as that thing, to get the hell away from me.

"But Kyo!" he whined.

"Your breath stinks, okay?" I shouted back at him as I made my way to the refreshment table.

"Kyo, you can rest now," Kazuma, our director, told me.

"Finally," I grumbled.

Oh my God. I forgot to tell you that I am one of the world's most famous actors. All my movies were a big hit, and me and Kazuma are working on this one, trying to make it bad, but not that bad so that I'll loose all my fans. We're just experimenting if people would like me in scary movies. We've got too many money seeping in, anyway.

This story you just read is my last scene in a movie called 'Thing'. You really didn't think it really happened to me, did you? Well, anyway, I need to take my break before the 'big pay up' tomorrow, so…

"Oh no," someone whispered in my ear from behind, and I could feel the owner of the voice smile and wrapped their arms around me. "You're not sleeping without me tonight."

I grinned and pushed Yuki into my room. "Alrighty then, baby," I said.

…Good night.

-

Okay

God! That sucked!

I don't care if you hate it! Give me hate reviews, scared reviews, annoyed reviews, anything you want!

God that really sucked!

I'm very bad at writing scary stuff… This was just experimenting… I got really scared writing this, imagining there really was someone in my room in the mirror, even though I wrote this at 7 in the morning!

Sorry it's very short!

FYI, all the characters that were mentioned in this story are **guys**. So, yeah, there's a teeny weeny bit of shounen-ai in here, and if I continued, there would be hot yaoi, but I ain't continuing because this is a oneshot. And their ages are the same as in the manga... And no curse here...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
